Home/Page
Home, also known as Main Page, was a Gaia Menu Bar feature. Overview The homepage is the first page a user will see when they sign into the site. The layout shows the basics of what to expect. There are a set of bonuses for those who want to collect items and currency. In the header is the 'Daily Treat' tv and 'Cash Tree'; which takes users to a page to watch a video advertisement to receive Gaia Cash. And to the right of the these is the Daily Chance machine. And sometimes official announcements in the 'bulletin board' will give out cash and Gaia Gold/Platinum if users view the announcements preview and click the 'claim' button. Layout Top, from the left The 'what's hot' module; this module displays the most recently announced news that is primarily site related. To the right of it is the latest 'item and sales announcements' and 'staff notices'. Above it is a display for the number of users currently logged on. Bottom, from the left The 'featured artwork' will show artwork by Gaia staff and Gaians. Below that is advertisement for sponsors, clicking on their banner will take a user to their site. To the right is the 'bulletin board', this displays a variety of active threads and official announcements. Over to the left corner is a NPC:Diedrich art. Feature timeline * 2003 Jul 11 - Update, Main page revamp * 2004 Jan 22 - Notification of scam: Go-Gaia Beta ** Dec 25 - Christmas Event 2K4, mini comic linked from main page * 2005 Dec ?, - Maintenance, homepage becomes a status page * 2007 May 22 - Announcement of feature * 2010 Aug 05 - Bug fix, menu hovering causing avatar to vanish ** Sep 24 - Bug fixes ** 'Dev Notices' replace 'Popular items' ** Oct 21 - Update, 'what's hot' module added ** Dec 14 - Update, page becomes Gaiaesque by look and feel * 2011 Aug 03 - Bug fix, redirecting user to homepage upon login ** Oct 13 - Update, New logged-out home page * 2014 Aug 14 - Navigation Changes, 'Home' tab removed * 2016 Oct 13 - Update, Community and Featured Announcement removed replaced with 'Announcements' * 2007 Mar 16 - Saint Patrick's Day 2K7, users could collect clovers around the site ** Apr 06 - Easter Day 2K7, users could collect eggs around the site ** Aug 06 - Update, new look for page ** Dec 14 - Christmas Event 2K7, advertisement for December's Monthly Collectibles * 2008 Feb 13 - Update, main now 'home page', gets a new look ** Feb 27 - Notification about previous polls accessed from main page ** Apr 22 - Notification of scam: Gaia Online Beta ** Oct 03 - Update, Daily Chance cart ** Nov 29 - Another Daily Chance announcement * 2009 Mar 07 - Daily Chance announcement ** Apr 04 - Update, Community Spotlight added to page ** Apr 05 - Announcement for upcoming homepage changes * 2010 Jan 21 - Notice of Community Spotlight banner ** Oct 18 - Announcement of upcoming, 'Coming Soon' feature Feature Items Other items * Gaia Gold / Gaia Platinum * Gaia Cash * Spinami / Catch * Daily Treat / Cash Tree * Daily Chance * Gaia Items * 12 Days of Gaia Gallery * Gaia Menu Bar/Gallery Screenshot-2018-3-7 Welcome to Gaia Gaia Online(2).png|bulletin board, topic popup Hidden diedrich.png|NPC Diedrich Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Although not exclusive to the homepage the bonus items when a user first signs on is a Daily Stamp Card and a chance at Spinami. See also * Gaia Menu Bar References External links * Landing page Welcome to Gaia Announcement forum Featured Announcements * * * * * * * * * * * Community Announcements * * * * * * * Staff notices * * * * * * * * * * Category:Gaia Online Category:Gaia Menu Bar Category:Home/Page